onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Cidre
| occupation = Bounty Hunter; Commander of Carbonate Assault | jva = Makoto Tamura | status = }} Cidre is a bounty hunter who is the main antagonist of the Cidre Guild Arc. He is the leader of the Cidre Guild and the . Appearance Cidre is a tall man with broad shoulders. He has messy purple hair and very long bangs, which he slicks up to the back of his head, as well as a beard. He has a large scar across his forehead. He has a gauntlet on his left arm which is much larger than his right hand. He has two large metal hoops on both of his wrists which are connected by large pipes to two barrels carried on his back. He wears a black and gray zippered jacket, gray pants, and black boots. Gallery Personality Cidre deeply hates pirates, especially Devil Fruit-using ones and has a serious desire to kill all of them. This desire is not out of any sort of altruism, but stems entirely from a love of money and the desire to gain revenge after being attacked by Douglas Bullet. He does not seem to treat anyone with respect, as most of the people working under him were enslaved. Much like Krieg, he is prone to boasting about his purely weapon-based abilities, and is confident that he can take down any pirate, even monstrous ones like Bullet, Boa Hancock and Monkey D. Luffy even though he lacks any forms of special abilities like Devil Fruits or Haki. His boastfulness is emphasized by Buena Festa as he stated that Cidre only knows how to boast and has no real strength. Like many characters, Cidre has a distinct laughing style: Shuwawawawa. Relationships Douglas Bullet Cidre hates Douglas Bullet due to the pirate attacking him and his town many years ago. He grew very excited upon hearing Bullet would be at the Pirates Expo, prioritizing killing him above all else. Buena Festa He and Festa have some business relationship with each others. However, Festa disagrees with him in killing Luffy since he is the main attraction of the Pirate Expo. After Cidre was defeated by Luffy, Festa mocks Cidre as a weakling who only knows how to boast. Shichibukai Despite being allies with World Government, Cidre considers the Shichibukai as enemies and intends to kill them all. He ordered his men to kill Boa Hancock and pin the blame on Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy As a bounty hunter, Cidre desired to kill Monkey D. Luffy to take his head, acting no-nonsense around him as he moved to stop him. Despite knowing Luffy's billion-level bounty, Cidre was still foolishly confident that he can take Luffy down easily. Luffy expressed annoyance and anger with Cidre's lack of conviction and his treatment of enslaved subordinates. Abilities and Powers As the leader of his guild, Cidre possesses the authority to command the lower ranking members. Carbonation Equipment Cidre possesses several pieces of equipment and weapons that are powered by his barrels of carbonated water. He can use his barrels as a jetpack, allowing him to fly. By compressing the gauntlets on his arms, he can throw massive amounts of force into his punches, strong enough to leave large craters in the ground. Cidre possesses a more powerful rig that he donned in his final battle with Luffy. This rig gives him barrels on his arms that he can spin around, allowing the force of his attacks to be amplified. A single punch to Luffy was powerful enough to send the pirate flying through several metal walls. Cidre's power is limited by his carbonated water storage decreasing, requiring him to replace his barrels should his old ones run out. His fighting style also relies solely on massive blunt force without the use of Haki, which failed to do much against someone immune to blunt force like Luffy. History Past When Cidre was younger, his town was attacked and destroyed by Douglas Bullet. This caused him to gain a deep hatred of pirates and start hunting them down as a bounty hunter. He would go on to found the Cidre Guild and establish a carbonation factory on an island, which he mostly staffed with slaves. Cidre Guild Arc Cidre was overseeing an attack on the Straw Hat Pirates when he received a call from Buena Festa, who told him that Douglas Bullet would be at the upcoming Pirates Expo. Cidre planned to bring down Bullet there, along with every other pirate in attendance. Later, Cidre heard that Luffy and Boa Hancock were together on his island, and he ordered for them to be killed. After hearing that they escaped and were heading toward the factory, Cidre went and confronted them himself. Cidre clashed with Luffy, but was ultimately overwhelmed by him. He then retreated into the factory to don his most powerful rig, and was confronted by Luffy after doing so. Cidre hit Luffy with powerful attacks, but Luffy was barely hurt by them, and he overpowered Cidre with Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun and defeated him. Major Battles *Cidre vs Monkey D Luffy Trivia *Cidre is the French term for "cider". This matches the drink-based names of the Cidre Guild. *Cidre is similar to Z, as they both deeply despise pirate due to a tragic past involving them have the intent to destroy them all, regardless of any innocent people in their way. They both lead certain groups that share this desire, with a male and female as their top subordinates, and possess technology specialized in dealing with Devil Fruit users. They both also have purple hair. References Site Navigation ca:Cidre fr:Cider pl:Cidre ru:Сидр it:Cidre Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Fighters Who Use Technology Category:Non-Canon Antagonists